


News time in the Gryffindor Common room

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[New note:  Written in 2003]</p>
    </blockquote>





	News time in the Gryffindor Common room

**Author's Note:**

> [New note: Written in 2003]

"Hey everyone, listen to this!"

_Children are encouraged to go from door-to-door asking for candy ..._

"What's 'candy'?"

"Sweets."

_.. and, if not forthcoming, hexing the inhabitants. This behaviour is not only condoned by the adult muggles, but actively encouraged. Muggle sources report that this is a way of celebrating All Hallow's Eve._

"American muggles can't truly believe in this rubbish can they? And how can they believe they can hex someone?"

"They're only pretending. They've got to be. It's a trick to get sweets."

"Neville, it's the Quibbler. Everyone knows it's full of rubbish stories. Don't believe a word of it."


End file.
